Mazinger Angels vs Devilman (Part 3)
Mazinger Angels vs Devilman (Part 3) is the twenty-third chapter of Mazinger Angels and the conclusion of the Devilman arc. Summary The Angels are stunned to see their teammates and Miki trapped inside the spheres of the Mechanical Beast Grogos G5. Dr. Hell taunts them before showing a captured Devilman surrounded by demons. He was intended to be executed for betraying the demon tribe and that his temporary alliance with the Angels was because Miki was captured. Hikaru remembers reading about the Demon Tribe in a book before Dr. Hell has Grogos attack. The Angels have to avoid the attacks less risk damaging the hostages. Devilman taunts Dr. Hell for his unsightly mockery with a peeved Dr. Hell ordering Zannin to quiet Devilman down by whipping Devilman with his tail. Dr. Hell has Grogos launch a pod at the Angels. Sayaka has Aphrodite catch the pod while Diana A guards her from Grogos' missile. Aphrodite continues to catch the pods while Diana takes the missiles. The others can only look on in horror as Diana won't last long. Maria telepathically contacts Devilman for help who explains that if he escapes, Dr. Hell will kill all of the hostages. Maria then requests that he jam the signal of the telepathic devices implanted into the demons and the remote control signal to stop Grogos from moving. Devilman uses his Devil Arrow to shoot lightning bolts into the sky. While the Demon Tribe seems to think it was for nothing, the sky begins to darken with thunder clouds. Devilman's Devil Arrow had caused ultrasonic vibrations in the air of ice particles and rain to change a rain cloud into a thunder cloud causing electromagnetic waves to disrupt Dr. Hell's controls. Devilman uses the opportunity to escape his bindings and launch his Devil Beam to attack the other demons and dive in to save Miki to everyone's surprise. He then causes Grogos to explode from the inside by going into his giant state, cradling the remaining pods in his arms. Dr. Hell attempts to retreat but the Great Booster comes flying in with Aphrodite boarding it to chase after the Navalon. Bugo and Haribiyun V6 however intercept, but Sayaka blasts through them with the Great Boosters electric cannons. Sayaka has the Great Booster charge through the Navalon but Dr. Hell uses an escape pod to rocket away. Having reverted back to Akira, he carries an unconscious Miki away while noticing the Great Booster. He thanks the Mazinger Angels and vows to return the favor. Sayaka tells Hikaru that the Navalon was destroyed but Dr. Hell escaped, Hikaru tells her good job while telling her the hostages are safe. She also says Devilman disappeared when the hostages were rescued. Sayaka wonders who Devilman was. Trivia * Many of the hostages, while having their faces obscured by distance are based on characters from various Dynamic Productions works including Iyahaya Nantomo and even Miss Onchi from the original Mazinger Z manga. ** The situation with Grogos even references a point in the original manga involving hostages and the Grogos G5. * Hikaru's explanation of the Demon Tribe showed the Demon Mask from the Devilman manga. Category:Angels Chapters